Barney meets Fairly OddParents (A Hour Crossover Special) (script)
Here is the Script of "Barney Meet The Fairly OddParents" "Why I didn't do my Science Project?" (Showing Dinsdale elementary Building) Mr. Crocker: Well students, I hope you ready for Science fair tomorrow and this year theme is animals/History. Trixie : I will bring my dog,Bucks! (Barks) Francis: I just Steal. Uh.. I meet bought a Cat, Ben. That way I don't let bees sting me. Chester: I going to bring my snake, Jack. he is a stral snake and I got him for free. A.J.: I ready, also my pet Rabbit Kyle. His nice and not dangerus. Timmy: Why I didn't do my Science fair project? Why?!! (Cosmo & Wanda just appeared as a pencil and a eraser) Wanda: Don't you remember? (A Flashback open show a Empty project) Wanda: Timmy, should you work on your Animal/History Science fair project? Timmy: This is my Animal/History Science fair project. I learning Barney to be a Magical King!!!! Cosmo (crying): (sobbing) I learning so much. About Magical King!!!! (Closing Flashback back to Mr. Crocker class room) Timmy: Oh. Mr. Crocker: Don't have a Project, Ea Tuner? Are you need help from magical, Fairly GodParents?! Timmy: (Gasp) Mr. Crocker: I watching You. Timmy: Oh Look! It's a Child in Pan Mr. Crocker: Where? (Mr. Crocker is Eating a bag of Popcorn) (Timmy is Exiting the scene) Mr. Crocker: (gasp) What!! There's was not a Child in pan? But, there will be. (Mr. Crocker is riding a house in the halls) Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda? You got to get out of here or Crocker see you. Wanda: Ok. But bring your Offer Poofer with you. When you done just plush button it sent your room. Timmy: Cool! Since I need a Animal, I wish I'm close farm in Dimsdale. (Timmy exit the scene) (Cosmo & Wanda Poof Timmy Into Dimsdale's Farm Complex) (Timmy Enter the scene) Timmy: Dimsdale's Farm Complex? (Timmy exit the scene) (Timmy enter in his room) Cosmo & Wanda: Hi Timmy. Timmy: This is publicly farm, I can't steal a animal from publicly farms. It's against the Law. Wanda: Well, maybe we can help you. Cosmo: I know about hip hop. (Cosmo dress like Hip Hop outfit) Cosmo: (sing) Bears go go De De. Mom No no, Van go Poo Poo Poo. Timmy: De Rules say you can't help my win a Competition, so I have to do myself. Ok,ah.....? I wish I'm in when they have a greatest animal in the universe! (Wanda sent Timmy in the universe have a talkin' Dino) (Timmy exit the scene) Wanda: Let's go to New York. Cosmo: I will get a LAB coat. (Cosmo poof a lab coat) (Cosmo & Wanda teleport to New York) (And Sign say: "New York Baby") "Timmy meet Barney" (Opening a scene in Barney's Park) (Amy and Barney{A still a stuff doll) Enter the scene) Amy: Ok Barney I will put you right here, and I have a great surprise for you later. Ok? Aright then see you later. (Amy Exit the scene and Timmy Enter the scene) Timmy: Wow, why I am so bald-ge? Ha who cares. Wow look a this park is look awesome. It's Time to play!!! Why I'm act like 2 year old? ("It's Fun Fun Sunny Day"International version starts) Timmy: Who cares, I going have fun!!!! (Timmy playing for 2 hour and 3 minutes) (Song Ends) Timmy: Wow I never play like that since I was 4. I wish I have somebody to play with me? (Barney making appear with Timmy's Imagination and comes to life) Barney: Hello there. Timmy: (gasp) Ba..Ba... Barney? (Timmy flat, fell down and out cold) () Barney: Un Hello, Hello? Timmy: Aaaa, What happened. Barney: Hello, are you OK? Timmy: Yes I find and. Hey I know you. Barney: Who, me? Timmy: Yes you! Your Barney a greatest Dino in world. My name it Timmy. Barney: Nice name. Please to meet you. Timmy: So did you live here? Barney: No. This is my park. Timmy: No wonder is have fun here. Barney: So, where you live and how you get here? Timmy: Well, I didn't live here, I from a different universe. And got here from this. (Timmy showed Barney his Offer Poofer) Timmy: My Offer Poofer! Barney: That thing is Super-De-Duper Since you see my universe, came I see yours? Timmy: Well Sure, Why not. Barney: So How this work? (How this thing work Starts) (Song Ends) Timmy: Ok than, just hold my hand and on our way. Barney: Ok Timmy: Here, we go!!! (Barney and Timmy exit the scene) (In the Building Amy is planning a something for this year "Barney's Birthday") (BJ and Baby Bop Enter the scene) BJ & Baby Bop: Hi Amy. Amy: Hi guys. BJ: What's you doing? Amy: I try to plan something for Barney's Birthday. Both: (gasp) It's Barney's Birthday? Amy: Yes. Baby Bop: Good thing we coned. BJ: Yeah! We forget about it. How we can help? Amy: Well, I trying to plan something big for this. BJ: Well, there one place you can get think something big? Amy: Idea Bench!!! BJ: Yeah!!! Baby Bop: Come On! (Amy, BJ and Baby Bop exit the the scene to torch to idea bench) (The Idea Bench Song Starts) (Song Ends) Baby Bop: I can't believe is Barney is 4million years old. BJ: I know. We have great history in past few years. Amy: Hey. I have awesome Idea for Barney Birthday. Both: really? What's the plan? Amy: Come over here. Both: Ok. (the huddle up) Amy: (whispers) Here we go to do. First we need a Balloons. Next we need a...(Amy keep whispering) (Ends this scene) Welcome to Dinsdale (Opening a Scene wend Timmy and Barney got to Timmy's Universe) (Timmy and Barney Enter the scene) Timmy: Well, here we are. My universe Barney: Wow!! It look great. Timmy: So do you want a tour? Barney: Sure. Timmy: After that I will try to get back to your universe. Ok? Barney: Ok! (Cosmo and Wanda Enter the scene) Both: What's Up, Timmy? Timmy: Hey guys Wanda: So did you find something for the science fair? Timmy: Not yet. But I meet someone. Cosmo: Cool, where is he? Timmy: Barney! Say hello,Barney. Barney: Hello. Cosmo: Hello there, my named is. Wanda: Shhh Cosmo, If he know us, we have to go away forever. Barney: So what's you names? Cosmo: Hi I'm Cosmo! Wanda: And I'm Wanda! Both: And we..Uhhhh. Barney: Fairly GodParents? All: (gasp) Timmy: How do you know? Barney: '''I know Jorgen a long time and he told me about Fairly GodParents. '''Timmy's Dad: Oh Timmy!! Timmy: Un No! Cosmo, Wanda. You go to hide Barney before my dad see him. Wanda: Why? Timmy: Because if he find about him, he will be suspicious. Cosmo: Mmmmm. Good point. (Cosmo, Wanda & Barney exit the scene) Category:Custom Scripts Category:TV Specials Category:Crossovers Category:2012 episodes Category:Barney